Certain types of full-caliber projectiles are, for example, described in the Rheinmetall Waffentechnisches Taschenbuch 3rd Edition, 1977, page 502, picture No. 1125. These full-caliber projectiles have, as a result of their cross-section, a large free flow or stream velocity so that, due to the thereby resulting velocity decrease, large combatting distances can only be achieved over a correspondingly curved flight path and the time period corresponding thereto. This is, above all, particularly disadvantageous when rapidly moving targets are to be combatted by the use of fragment-effects and gas-shock effects.